


Starsight

by Srash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sensory Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Even in the bedroom, Vang has ideas beyond imagination.
Relationships: Vang/Dex





	Starsight

**Author's Note:**

> A random fucky idea I got for [Vang](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1112307301883539456) and [Dex](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1105154943072301057) going with the question "Is there an opposite for Sensory Deprivation?" which I seem to have answered well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After ten years of making love with commander Vang, lieutenant Dex surely was wondered every time his mate came up with things to keep things _kindled_. Be it several days or weeks of leaving the Galra scientist starved of touch and then drown him in physical affection, toys from all over the universe, sometimes even aphrodisiacs turning them into lusty beasts or even allowing others to join them in their _endeavors_.

It was as if Vang put more effort in finding ways to pleasure Dex than into his duties as soldier of the empire.

„How is it?“ Vang curiously asks. His face had been between Dex’s thighs, radiating heat against his face as he lowered to give his wet folds a lick. Vang would never get enough of this taste, his mate tasted so delicious. He gasps breathing hot against them causing Dex to close his thighs a bit more, capturing Vang in between. „Good?“

Dex moans, mewls to the sensation Vang gifted him with. „ _Wonderful,_ “ Dex answers looking through the violet lense of his visor.

Due to being blind, lieutenant Dex was forced to wear this visor in order to see things. A handy device which not only compensates his lost sight, but also found ist way into his and Vang’s lovelife. First it was a piece of trust as Vang wanted Dex to take it off leaving him not only blind, but also vulnerable, helpless and at the commander’s mercy. However did Vang present to be trustworthy as everything he did to Dex once he took the visor only served to pleasure him and nothing else. Never did Vang abuse this _blind trust_ like others might by taking the visor away as means to punish Dex; not that the lieutenant ever gave a reason to receive punishment from the commander.

After gaining trust, they began to experiment, searching ways to share the _experience_ of being blind. Blindfolds found their way into their plays, Vang suddenly felt strange when the black fabric covered his eyes blocking his sight. It felt even stranger when he and Dex had sex, the fact that Vang could not see anything but black was…exhilarating. The commander would lie if he had to say that it did not make his orgasm feel different, that it did not feel different when he and Dex had their bodies so closely pressed against each other, listening to their screams and growls, coming so hard yet all they could perceive was sound, touch, heat.

However, even _this_ could be topped as the two Galra recently found out.

It all began with lieutenant Dex finishing work on a new visor; similar to the previous from his appearance, but far more improved as it was now able to tap in security systems and allow Dex to see through the lense of a camera.

Strange at first but the more often he made use of this new _talent_ the better did the scientist understood and comprehend it. With time, Dex was able to use _every_ camera on board observing the entire crew what according to the second in command increased efficiency by at least five-point-nine percent.

Nonetheless did commander Vang put restrictions on this as forbiding Dex to directly observe single crew members unless they present a threat to the ship.

And then, one night does Vang suggest, „How about you connect your visor to the outside camera during our next mating?“

An interesting thought, Dex showed interest in this but also rose concerns as to this probably being _too much_ for his brain to process. „We are not talking about a room, commander, we are talking about open space, the _great nothing_ ,“ Dex warned him and then he just saw Vang holding his hand and him saying, „For your brain, Dex, there are _no_ boundaries.“

Vang opened his mouth and closed it around Dex’s cock, swallowing the head and slowly more than ist half. The girth challenged him, forced Vang to ignore the resistance his jaw put up as the thick shaft filled him. A cock like Dex‘s would make many people happy to have inside them, stretching their holes molding them to suit Dex and no one else.

Unfortunately for them, was Dex more fond of taking rather than giving especially when it was Vang giving him all he asked for.

And so, lieutenant Dex found himself seeing through the lense of his visor but only this time it has not been the inside of his and Vang’s quarters. Instead it was space, _the great nothing._ It did not matter in what direction he looks, everything was nothing but a star sprinkled black with no up, down, left or right. Having this image projected right into his brain must require all of its capacity to process it, his mind was overwhelmed in ist attempt to withstand the sheer size of limitlessness the space offered Dex.

An almost _out of body experience_ which only has been kept under control by commander Vang and his mouth around Dex’s cock. To think that such a simple act manages to keep him from losing himself in a ocean of stars made Dex moan, „I love you, _Vang_.“

Vang hummed around his mate’s length, it throbbing against his tongue encourages him to increase pace bobbing on his cock up and down. Only seconds after he began it already affects Dex. Louder moans, shaking thighs and hips bucking upwards to meet with the commander’s lips, desperate to feel them around the base of his cock.

Once it became clear that Dex reached the edge, Vang grabs the other’s hips to press them down and his cock sliding out with a wet _pop_. Hefty it pulsated glistening from Vang’s saliva and from the sounds Dex made just about to release a fine load of purple cum. Vang listened to Dex growling in vain, so close and then denied to finish was _so_ mean.

„Don’t worry my love,“ Vang whispers positioning himself over Dex, their naked purple furred bodies touching and one laying his legs around the other’s waist closing distance. Both their cocks touched, shared intense heat making them gasp in pleasure as Vang lowered the head until both Galra sealed lips.

Dex throw the arms around Vang as if it was a matter of life and death, that kiss brought him so close to the point at which one would lose their mind. Seeing the beauty of space through his visor, having that image forced into his mind and in addition to this being kissed passionately by the man he loves more than anything else in the universe was beyond imagination.

Vang’s lips, tongue, his hands roaming over his muscles, sides and down to his hips spreading his legs just enough for Vang to push his cock into his slit. Dex dug his claws into his back and grunted deeply, broke the embrace of their lips to release a hot guttural moan. With his senses on such attention the sensation of Vang’s cock filling him was intense, as was the emptiness following the pulling back until only the head was inside.

Still, everything that Dex saw was space, countless stars of which some were just born whilst others reached the peak of their existence and went supernova. He stared into the universe and the universe stared back at him, even more, the universe _fucked_ him.

Vang thrusts inside him in a fast but tender rhythm, his cock coated with the slick of Dex who received lots and lots of praises from the commander, „Taking me so well….I love you Dex…..moan for me…you feel so perfect around me….you are my everything…..stars Dex I love you…“

The two Galra became one entity, their bodies inseparable from each other as Vang claimed Dex with his lips, tangled their tongues and entwined their clawed hands as his thrusts became harder.

Incapable of forming any coherent thought, his mind clouded by both lust of how his body felt from being fucked so good and awe from the ocean of stars.

His orgasm then came without any forewarning except a loud deep moan of Dex into Vang’s mouth once he hit his sweet spot breaking through all his defenses.

Dex comes, both around Vang and between their bodies shooting hot cum onto their fur as overwhelming bliss washes over him leaving nothing but a Galra caught in something that had no word to describe it.

Shortly after it was Vang reaching his climax and coming hard inside Dex. Vang growls as he halts except his hips bucking uncontrolled until he is fully spend.

Uneven was their breath, bodies radiating heat warming the air around them. Dex gasps, jolts when Vang pulls out and makes himself comfortable on top of his mate whose entire system begins to shut down until he can not stay wake any longer and falls asleep.

Hours later does Dex wake up and just about two seconds does the visor activate. The last thing he remembers to have seen has been the space, the stars, the universe. Once his vision was no longer blurry and he could clearly look through the violet lense of his visor, Dex has been presented with the sight of someone who by far has been greater than space, stars and even the universe together.


End file.
